Brushing hair smoothes hair cuticles and pulls oil from the scalp and spreads it throughout the hair, which adds body and sheen to the hair and keeps hair healthier. Many people blow dry their hair while simultaneously brushing their hair, known as a blowout. When simultaneously blow drying and brushing hair, preferable results are achieved by pulling the bristles of a hair brush through the hair while heat, such as hot air from a blow dryer is applied to the hair. Hair is blown out in sections while turning the brush partially and moving the brush through the hair. A user can usually rotate a brush about one half turn manually, and after each half turn, the user pulls the brush from the hair. The brush is then placed on a new section of hair, usually adjacent to the preceding location, and the process is repeated throughout the entire head of hair.
When proper tension is placed on the hair with a brush, the hair is elongated, and when heat is applied during a blowout, even frizzy and otherwise unmanageable hair can achieve a sleek, glossy appearance, which can last for several days. However, blow drying an entire head of hair with professional looking results can be difficult on one's own head of hair as it is difficult to reach the back of the hair while coordinating the brush movements and applying heat from a blow dryer. Professional hair stylists can accomplish these moves more easily, but a professional blow dry can be costly and is unaffordable to most people on a regular basis.
Various brushes, including rotating brushes are known which address the difficulties associated with blow drying hair and seek to maximize the benefits of brushing hair while drying with heat. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,635. Disadvantageously, however, these brushes can lead to hair tangling for an inexperienced user, especially for longer hair, hair that is improperly sectioned, or improper brush positioning by the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a brush that will efficiently smooth hair cuticles and move oils from the scalp to the ends of the hair to provide a sleek, glossy blowout. There is also a need for a brush that can give professional looking blowout results and that is effectively brushed without tangling.